Current robot technologies have yet to reach the full emotional and social capabilities necessary for rich and robust interaction with human beings. Robots with emotional and social capabilities may be useful for interacting with people in home situations, such as the elderly, Alzheimer's patients, children with autism, or others who may benefit from an interactive robot. Robotic heads that can model natural face-to-face communication with individuals in different social, learning, and therapeutic contexts may be desired. Such robotic heads may help overcome the “Uncanny Valley” effect, where the effect of an aesthetic design of a robot may influence the user's experience, perception, and acceptance of the robot.